


Silent Lucidity

by Arial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/pseuds/Arial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimasto gravemente ferito durante una caccia, Dean non ha altri che Soulles!Sam.<br/>Vorrebbe farsi bastare il ricordo di colui che un tempo era tutto il suo mondo, ma non è facile dimenticare che le cose sono cambiate, quando la presenza al suo fianco è più fredda della neve che li circonda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/gifts).



“Non ce la farai, vedo le tue budella.”  
 _Sam. No, non Sam. La cosa che si muove come lui e parla come lui e può farti credere di essere lui, se solo gliene lasci l’occasione._  
Dean affondò la testa nella neve, sentendo sangue caldo e vischioso filtrargli fra le dita.  
“Succede, quando blocchi di pancia le zanne di un cane nero,” disse, gli occhi persi nell’immenso manto scuro sopra di loro.  
Era stato più forte di lui. Nel momento in cui la bestia si era avventata sul fratello, era scattato. Sam non ce l’avrebbe fatta a far fuoco, e la sua pistola, a pochi metri di distanza, era fottutamente fuori portata. Aveva fatto allora l’unica cosa possibile: si era frapposto fra Sam e la creatura, usando il proprio corpo come scudo.  
Probabilmente, la peggiore idea in quella lunga lista di pessime idee che era stata la sua vita; eppure, chissà come, non riusciva davvero a pentirsene.  
Sam si chinò su di lui, un’ombra ai margini del suo campo visivo, che seppe risvegliare il dolore che shock e gelo avevano soffocato. Afferrandolo sotto le braccia, lo trascinò fino a una vicina lapide e ve lo adagiò.  
“Che cazzo fai?” mormorò Dean, lottando contro i neri flutti che minacciavano di tirarlo a fondo.  
“Ti evito di congelare,” fu la pratica risposta dell’altro, e il primo scoppiò a ridere. Un sibilo vuoto, senza alcuna traccia di allegria.  
“Come se te ne importasse qualcosa,” disse, una tempia che sfiorava il marmo gelido, la stanchezza che gli scivolava addosso come una vecchia coperta.  
 _O un sudario_ , considerò, macabro.  
“Infatti non me ne importa niente,” gli diede ragione il minore. La voce fredda, incurante. “Credo semplicemente di essere in debito. C’è qualche possibilità che il nostro amico pennuto venga a salvare la damigella in pericolo?”  
Dean scosse la testa. “C’ho appena provato. È la prima cosa che tendo a fare, quando mi ritrovo i miei stessi intestini fra le mani,” disse, con un sorriso stanco. “Starà dividendo le acque da qualche parte, risponde direttamente la segreteria.”  
Il pensiero di Cas gli era di conforto, in un certo senso. Come quello di Bobby, d’altronde. O quello più dolceamaro di Lisa e Ben. Sapere che c’era qualcuno per cui era importante, per cui _lui_ era importante, gli era d’aiuto.  
Spostò lo sguardo su una piccola pozza di sangue che lentamente si ricopriva di brina, compattandosi in rossi cristalli di ghiaccio. Incantevole, nonostante tutto.  
A strapparlo da quella fantasia fu il rumore di una pistola che veniva caricata. La Taurus di Sam.  
“È meglio così,” gli assicurò il fratello. “Un solo colpo e sarà tutto finito. Non c’è motivo di soffrire ancora.”  
Una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi doveva sembrare vera misericordia allo psicopatico che se ne andava in giro nel corpo di Sam. Per lui, non c’era alcuna differenza fra un cavallo zoppo e l’unica famiglia che gli fosse rimasta.  
“Non sento più nulla dalla vita in giù,” ribatté Dean, in un soffio. “Ma c’è qualcos’altro che puoi fare per me, anche se forse ti divertirà meno.”  
Gli occhi dell’altro si assottigliarono in due fessure calcolatrici. “Cosa?” chiese.  
“Fingi,” disse il cacciatore. “Di essere lui, che te ne freghi un accidente.”  
“Non ne sono capace, lo sai,” rispose laconicamente Sam.  
E il maggiore sorrise. Sì, lo sapeva, si era soltanto illuso di poter fingere per entrambi.  
Prese un respiro tremante e chiuse gli occhi un momento. Quando li riaprì, Sam era inginocchiato accanto a lui. Schiuse le labbra, sorpreso, e il fratello le coprì con le proprie, attirandolo in un bacio leggero e casto.  
“Il giorno in cui sei morto,” disse l’altro, “ha fatto la stessa cosa. Suppongo fosse un modo per continuare a sentirti, anche solo per un istante.”  
Dean batté più volte le palpebre, nel vano tentativo di riacquistare lucidità. Mancava poco ormai. “Perché?” domandò, quasi atono.  
“Volevo che tu sentissi me.”  
Detto questo, Sam gli cinse le spalle e lo guidò sul proprio petto. Delicatamente, chiuse le dita sulla mano con cui Dean comprimeva la ferita e la fece scivolare a terra.  
 _Non vorrà stare col culo nella neve più del necessario_ , si disse il cacciatore, osservando un esausto rivolo rosso profanare il candore immacolato su cui giacevano.  
“Riposa,” sussurrò il minore, sfiorandogli i capelli con le labbra. “Vedrai che l’angelo arriverà.”  
“Zitto,” gli intimò Dean, e lasciò cadere le palpebre. In quell’oscurità avvolgente e calda, poteva ingannarsi quanto voleva: il profumo era quello di Sam; quel cuore forte e tranquillo era quello di Sam. E con il fratello al suo fianco, Dean riposò.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a **Thinny** , lei sa perché ♥


End file.
